


«Сорок первый»

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Detectives, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Когда в восемнадцать вместе с совершеннолетием приходит оглушительная боль на левой лопатке, Чонин узнает все про «Души» от болезненно бледной, но все такой же прекрасной матери. Когда он видит, как на глазах угасает отец после ее смерти, он решает, что сделает все, чтобы найти свою Пару и не отпускать никогда. В двадцать девять он встречает Кенсу.





	«Сорок первый»

**Author's Note:**

> название работы - прямая отсылка к одноименной повести Б. А. Лавренёва. если (вдруг) читали, поймете, почему название такое и как оно вообще относится к моей работе.   
> /маленькая пропаганда отечественной литературы/

_WINNER – Pricked (사랑가시)_

  
  
      В мире, где рождаешься, чтобы потом получить персональное «клеймо», умирает ощущение того, что ты сам строишь свою судьбу. Да и как таковое понимание этого явления смазывается под натиском отсутствующих фактов. Если исследования по этому поводу продолжаются и по сей день, то людей, желающих почувствовать себя по-настоящему свободными, становится все больше.  
  
      Чонин знает не понаслышке, на что готовы пойти люди, чтобы вернуть себе мнимое чувство обладания собственной жизнью. За годы его работы в службе безопасности он видел немало, но внезапно начавшаяся вспышка убийств «Душ», забравшая и дорогого ему человека, пробуждает злобу с каждым новым телом с выжженной Меткой. Управление приняло тот факт, что на фоне утопического счастья остальных образовалась организация, которая явно знает, что ответить самой Судьбе. Только никто пока не может разобраться в главном: в чем причина и кто исполнитель.  
  
      Когда в восемнадцать вместе с совершеннолетием приходит оглушительная боль на левой лопатке, Чонин узнает все про «Души» от болезненно бледной, но все такой же прекрасной матери. Когда он видит, как на глазах угасает отец после ее смерти, он решает, что сделает все, чтобы найти свою Пару и не отпускать никогда. Но каждый уходящий год по-прежнему сопровождается беспокоящей Меткой, и Чонин готов понять тех, кто идет на крайние меры или связывает свою жизнь с непредназначенными. Потому что ждать невыносимо, он теперь совсем один, а на горизонте маячит тридцать.  
  
      Чонин с горькой завистью смотрит на то, каким счастливым выглядит его напарник последние два года. Чондэ знакомится с Бэкхеном, когда они выезжают на очередной вызов. Смешной паренек в больших домашних тапках с каким-то мульт-персонажем и с огромным талантом в кулинарном деле хватается за руку, только встретившись глазами с напарником Чонина. Потом, отхлебывая горячий кофе в центральной кофейне недалеко от управления, Ким видит, как счастливо блестят глаза приятеля, когда он спрашивает.  
  
      — Ты почувствуешь, когда это случится, — отвечает Чондэ, непроизвольно поглаживая лиловый символ на запястье. — Просто у всех это происходит по-разному.  
  
      Так говорят все, но Чонин тогда лишь слабо улыбается, не приставая с расспросами.  
  
      В том, что у всех действительно происходит по-разному, Ким убеждается, когда встречает свою «Душу».  
  
      Первый за долгое время выходной он решает провести дома, полностью отключив связь с внешним миром, но пустой холодильник все же заставляет сначала проехать в ближайший супермаркет за продуктами. Именно там, потянувшись за пакетиком молока и невольно наткнувшись на чужую ладонь, Чонин не успевает даже извиниться. Он лишь встречается с чужими темными глазами и оседает на пол от неожиданной боли. Метка на лопатке горит огнем, и Чонину мерещится, будто ему вскрыли грудную клетку, вывернув все наружу. Внутри столько всего, что невозможно даже вздохнуть. Никто и никогда не говорил, что будет так больно. Никому никогда и не было больно.  
  
      Все посетители ошарашенно отвлекаются от покупок, не понимая, что происходит и нужна ли помощь. А Чонин смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами в чужие — темные и удивленные, медленно заливающиеся непонятной злостью.  
  
      — Черт, — выдыхает парень, болезненно изогнув чувственные губы, и срывается с места, стремительно скрываясь за стеллажами.  
  
      Чонин поднимается на ноги и бежит за ним, но его заносит на первом же повороте от внезапной слабости. Люди вокруг неловко отводят взгляды, и Кима буквально затапливает отвратительным ощущением чужой жалости. Его не приняли.  
  
      Когда Чондэ надоедает вид рассеянного напарника, он спрашивает напрямую.  
  
      — Я встретил свою «Душу», — бросает Чонин, не поднимая глаз с отчета судмедэкспертов. И тот тон, которым произнесена эта фраза, заставляет Чондэ невольно схватиться за собственное запястье. Его Метка тут же отвечает успокаивающим теплом, потому что на другом конце города Бэкхена затапливает ответным беспокойством.  
  
      Позже, когда они принимают душ после тренировки, Чондэ невольно застывает взглядом на спине приятеля, не успевая отвернуться вовремя. Чонин напрягается, но в ответ смотрит безразлично, пропуская мимо себя чужие эмоции. Потому что внутри по-прежнему пусто, будто из него высасывают все чувства.  
  
      — Ты уже говорил с кем-нибудь об этом? — все же спрашивает приятель. Потому что они работают вместе с самого начала и ему не все равно. Потому что Метка у Чонина  _черная_.  
  
      — Они сказали, что видят такое впервые за все время своей практики.  
  
      Ким, кажется, перестал что-либо чувствовать именно в тот момент, когда впервые рассмотрел спину в ванной. Никто из специалистов не мог толком ничего сказать, только предположения. И единственное, во что хотелось верить, так это в истинность именно черного цвета для них. Что вызывало почти истерический смех.  
  
      Когда у Чонина уже, кажется, получается относительно смириться, они встречаются снова.  
  
      Парень, который показался хрупким изначально, оказывается обладателем необычайно сильного рукопожатия. А еще больших, заглядывающих в самую душу глаз. Киму становится больно дышать, как только он касается чужой ладони, и он чувствует, что забирает и чужую боль тоже.  
  
      — Детектив, это До Кенсу, один из наших лучших специалистов. Надеюсь, что он сможет вам помочь.  
  
      Кенсу всем своим видом показывает, что говорить они будут только о работе, и сразу приступает к расшифровке кода, который должен помочь в самом важном деле за всю карьеру Чонина. Ким не может заставить себя отвести взгляд, ощупывая каждую ресницу, каждую родинку на чужой шее. Прямо в месте, куда хочется уткнуться носом и почувствовать, наконец, то самое спокойствие, о котором говорят все пары. В реальности у него лишь ощущение чужой боли и растерянности. Не злость — уже хоть что-то.  
  
      — Ты просверлишь во мне дыру, — бросает До, заставляя спуститься на землю. Но Ким не ощущает ни капли раздражения в свою сторону.  
  
      — Я просто слишком долго ждал, — выдыхает Чонин внезапно честно и видит, как парень вздрагивает, неловко соскальзывая пальцами с клавиатуры.  
  
      В чужих глазах столько всего, что хочется просто сгрести в объятья, стащив со скрипучего компьютерного стула, но Ким понимает, что не может этого сделать.  
  
      —  _Забудь_ , — качает головой Кенсу. — Просто забудь об этом и живи дальше. Если мы не будем видеться, у нас получится закрыть Связь. Ты ведь даже не узнал, есть ли у меня кто, как я живу и нужно ли мне это вообще. Никто  _никогда_  об этом не спрашивает…  
  
      До закусывает губу, заставляя себя замолчать, и несколько раз качает головой, почти отскакивая от Чонина, когда тот протягивает к нему руку.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь то, что делает больно тебе самому.  
  
      Кенсу смотрит на него несколько секунд, позволяя почувствовать то, что бушует у него внутри, и Ким по уже появившейся привычке все забирает себе.  
  
      — Мне это не нужно, понимаешь? — парень встает с кресла, сжимая и разжимая несколько раз непослушные пальцы, и одаривает необычно тяжелым взглядом, буквально пригвождая к полу. — Поверь, всем от этого будет только лучше.  
  
      Он уходит до того, как Чонин придумывает способ его остановить.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Весь следующий месяц у Кима получается отвлечься на работу. Расшифрованный код не дает никаких новых зацепок, только запутывая их все больше и не приводя к источнику. Будто они попались в специально оставленную мышеловку, зря потратив время.   
  
      Новое тело, появившееся впервые за последние четыре месяца, принадлежит молодой девушке, только окончившей университет. На ее предплечье красуется обугленный тюльпан, сменивший лазурный цвет на черный. Чонин чувствует, как отзывается его собственная Метка на картину перед глазами.   
  
      Чондэ пожимает плечо напарника, невольно — но Чонин уверен, что он специально, — соскальзывая ниже. От этого будто становится легче. По крайней мере, у Чонина получается побороть желание открыть Связь со своей «Душой».   
  
      О последнем не думать не получалось, потому что первые несколько дней было настолько хорошо от осознания единения с кем-то, что отказаться по собственной воле не получалось. Только сам Кенсу, всячески перекрывающий свои и чужие чувства, каждый раз возвращал ясность рассудка.   
  
      — Слушай, а как у вас с Бэкхеном?.. — Чонин обрывается, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова.  
  
      — Ты про Связь? — осторожно спрашивает Чондэ, надеясь, что это разговор станет толчком к обрушению внезапно построенной стены между ними.   
  
      Чонин кивает.  
  
      — Ну, мы можем ощутить, когда кого-то из нас что-то беспокоит. Тогда Метка всегда дает о себе знать, и я будто чувствую за двоих. Я слышал, что у всех Связь проявляется на уровне невольной эмпатии, и это помогает. Ну, знаешь, когда действительно нужна поддержка.  
  
      Чондэ мягко улыбается, пока не натыкается на отсутствующий взгляд приятеля.  
  
      — Чонин, почему ты спросил?  
  
      А Ким не знает, что ответить, потому что боится услышать из чужих уст слова, которые крутятся на собственном языке. У них с Кенсу все не так, как у других, и он не может понять причину этого различия.  
  
      — Просто… я чувствую его. Кажется, чувствовал еще до встречи, потому что Метка болела все это время. Но после того как увидел… — Чонин переводит взгляд на приятеля, и Чондэ видит, как блестят его глаза. — Теперь будто выбило все заслонки. Если я хочу — если мы оба этого хотим, — мы можем  _чувствовать_  друг друга, открыв Связь. Это даже не объяснить словами…  
  
      Чондэ хмурится, обдумывая слова напарника, но Чонин и не ждет ответа, уже натягивая пальто. Он лишь просит не забивать себе голову и уходит, сбивчиво попрощавшись. Чондэ качает головой и задумчиво поглаживает запястье. Он даже представить себе не может, что бы делал, имея под носом возможность полностью почувствовать Бэкхена, но не имея согласия Пары на это.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      В сутках есть время, когда мы не можем себя контролировать, и это время — сон. И только во время сна Чонин может действительно почувствовать Кенсу, просто потому что Пара сама тянется к нему. И с первой же ночи, когда До  _открывается_  полностью, Чонин окончательно теряет покой и обретает надежду. Которая не тухнет даже с каждым восходом солнца, когда Связь перекрывается снова.   
  
      Еще через три месяца у них появляется новое тело. Как и в большинстве предыдущих случаев, никаких следов, кроме выжженной Метки. Парень, лежащий перед ним, выглядит настолько похожим на Кенсу, что Кима буквально затапливает неконтролируемой злостью. Он понимает, что его «Душа» тоже может когда-нибудь так лежать на столе патологоанатомов, и у него не будет даже шанса предотвратить это, потому что он  _не рядом_. Эта мысль так настойчиво бьется в голове, что Чонин невольно пробивает ментальную стену, выстроенную Кенсу. Почти мстительное желание, чтобы До понял, насколько это действительно  _важно_  для Чонина, заставляет в разы увеличить порцию того, что он чувствует на самом деле. Ким впервые не забирает боль, а отдает.  _Полностью_. Такую концентрированную, что подкашиваются колени от образовавшейся легкости.   
  
      — Чонин, черт… — успевает поймать его Чондэ.   
  
      Уже вечером, когда напарник отпаивает его чаем с вкусным пирогом, приготовленным Бэкхеном, Чонин чувствует облегчение. Не только от картины счастливых и немного неловких приятелей, но и от теплоты. От чужой заботы, которая неуверенно окутывает его изнутри.   
  
      И это — его маленькая победа.   
  
      Когда Кенсу продолжает отвечать спустя неделю, Чонин ждет прямо перед выходом из здания, где работает До. Парень на какое-то время замирает, не сводя глаз с Кима, облокотившегося на капот автомобиля. Чонин чуть улыбается и приглашающе открывает дверь со стороны пассажира. Кенсу неуверенно смотрит по сторонам и задумчиво закусывает губу, все же подходя к нему.   
  
      — Привет, — негромко говорит Ким, невольно делая более глубокий вдох, когда парень оказывается так близко.  
  
      — Привет, — отвечает Кенсу, чуть приподнимая уголки губ, и тут же залезает в машину, будто не дает самому себе передумать. Чонин ничего не может поделать с собой, когда на лице расплывается по-мальчишески счастливая улыбка, сбрасывающая ему с десяток лет.   
  
      С этого момента Чонин находит свое успокоение. Он действует осторожно, понемногу давая себя узнавать и получая в награду все больше улыбок и постепенно исчезающую ментальную стену между ними. Кенсу все еще осторожен, не давая себе и эмоциям выйти из-под контроля и никак не обозначая их отношения. Но он позволяет быть рядом, а все остальное придет постепенно.  
  
      Дело, кажется, сдвигается с мертвой точки, когда впервые с самого начала убийств появляется действительно стоящая зацепка. Все управление взбудоражено, и Чонин подхватывает это настроение, чувствуя, как внутри появляется радостное предвкушение.  _Зверь_ , так долго поедающий его изнутри, точит когти в жажде вцепиться в горло тому, кто унес столько жизней.  
  
      Их работники отслеживают компьютер, с которого поступали сообщения, приходящие последней жертве. Несмотря на умело заметенные следы, им удается поймать сигнал и определить местоположение. Уже через сутки перед ними сидит худощавый мужчина, всячески отказывающийся отвечать на любые вопросы.   
  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, ублюдок, что некоторым из них не было и двадцати? — Чонин наваливается на стол, до побелевших костяшек пальцев цепляясь за него, чтобы не стереть кулаком самодовольное выражение на чужом лице. — У тебя ведь тоже Метка, так какого черта сделали они, чтобы заслужить такое?   
  
      Ухмылка на лице мужчины становится шире и такой мерзкой, что Чонину почти плевать на свое положение. Хочется разбить  _в кровь_.   
  
      — Ты явно лишь один из пешек, можешь даже и не знать, кто за всем этим стоит, — вступает Чондэ, до этого молча наблюдавший из угла допросной. — Просто ответь, что ты должен был делать и зачем. Как вы выбираете жертвы и как выжигаете Метки так?..  
  
      Чондэ не решается закончить, но это делают за него:  
  
      — Так ровно, да? Именно это вы хотели спросить, офицер, верно? — мужчина хрипло смеется, тут же давясь клочками воздуха. Чонин потирает кулак, смотря на захлебывающегося нервными хрипами преступника, медленно поднимающегося с пола и вытирающего закованными в наручники ладонями кровь из разбитого носа. Чонин знает, что ему ничего даже не скажут. Теперь он в этом уверен.   
  
      —  _Идиоты_ , — булькающе смеется худощавый. — Вы все такие наивные идиоты, аж смешно.   
  
      Он слизывает стекающие струйки крови, широко улыбаясь окрасившимися в алый зубами, и смотрит на них.   
  
      — Клейменные с рождения, не пытающиеся ничего сделать.  _Чушь_! Вся эта ваша Связь — чушь полнейшая! — он издает еще несколько смешков, задирая растянутую футболку до груди. — Вы жалкие! А я —  _свободен_!   
  
      Он снова смеется, а Чонин с Чондэ застывают, не в силах оторвать взгляды от чужой Метки.  _Обугленной_  по краям. Черной.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Чонин напряжен со дня того самого допроса. Он постоянно ощущает, как Кенсу забирает себе его злость, и Ким не знает, как выразить свою благодарность. Он чувствует себя слишком уязвимым сейчас, когда работа должна быть на первом месте, а один из этих подонков больше не произнес ни слова после своего маленького представления в допросной.   
  
      Что бы ни делала эта организация, после их действий можно выжить. Можно, но как же тогда все тела, которые они находили? Или они в принципе не должны были остаться в живых?  
  
      Чонин прикрывает глаза, запрокидывая голову назад. Шторм внутри набирает обороты каждый раз, когда он просматривает дела, но он ощущает, что теперь не один справляется с этим. И ничего не может с собой поделать, когда на телефон приходит сообщение с адресом и коротким  _«Буду ждать»_.   
  
      Он едет сразу после работы, купив букет цветов и несколько цветных картриджей для принтера (потому что До жаловался, что все время забывает купить). Кенсу немного удивленно смотрит на букет, а потом — на подарок, не в силах сдержать улыбки. Чонин не забыл, о чем они говорили в последнюю встречу.  
  
      А Ким счастливо улыбается в ответ и целует прямо в коридоре, заставляя все выронить из рук и зарыться пальцами в темные волосы на затылке. Кенсу льнет ближе, тут же оказываясь прижатым к крепкому телу сильнее. Он наслаждается каждым прикосновением, постепенно теряясь в ощущениях и сдаваясь. Чонин издает какой-то невнятный, почти нуждающийся звук, когда чувствует, как Кенсу  _открывается_. Постепенно, затапливая их обоих с головой.   
  
      Чонин медленно избавляет их от одежды, оставляя по желанному телу тысячи поцелуев, не добираясь лишь до спины, когда его останавливает мягкое прикосновение к губам и тихое  _«Я хочу смотреть только тебе в глаза»_. И Ким плюет на все, он успеет позже рассмотреть Метку своей Пары, это не так важно. Когда Кенсу теперь полностью его, когда он позволил им открыть Связь. Когда они — одно  _целое_.   
  
      И весь спектр этих ощущений заставляет буквально сходить с ума, когда им не нужно произносить ни слова, чтобы понимать желания друг друга. Это то, о чем Чонин грезил все это время. Он смотрит в потемневшие глаза Кенсу и понимает, что не хочет никогда выбираться из взгляда, в котором увяз еще там, в супермаркете, в их первую встречу.   
  
      Кенсу жадно хватает ртом воздух, захлебываясь ответными эмоциями Пары, и шепчет судорожное  _«Чонин»_  каждый раз, когда может хоть слово сорваться с его губ. Чонин запоминает каждое мгновение, понимая, что это — то, что он не сможет забыть никогда. Даже если кто-то украдет у него имя, Кенсу он не сможет вычеркнуть из своей памяти. Он —  _все_ , что у него теперь есть.   
  
      Позже, когда они лежат рядом, переплетя пальцы и потонув в ощущениях друг друга, Кенсу вырывает из приятной неги неуверенным вопросом:  
  
      — Чонин, почему это дело так важно для тебя?   
  
      Ким собирается с мыслями около минуты, ощущая, как подушечка большого пальца чужой ладони мягко поглаживает его руку.   
  
      — Мама умерла, когда мне было девятнадцать. Я с детства наблюдал, как болезнь медленно забирала ее, и злился от бессилия. После ее смерти я видел, как с каждым годом гаснет уже отец. Тогда я впервые понял, что значит действительно быть Парой. В день, когда я в последний раз его увидел…  
  
      Чонин замолкает, и Кенсу терпеливо ждет, невольно обволакивая ощущением поддержки и забирая напомнившую о себе боль. Ким чуть улыбается, целуя тыльную сторону чужой ладони в своих руках, и продолжает:  
  
      — Мне тогда было двадцать четыре, я только начал работать над этим делом и пытался затеряться в работе. Я редко приезжал к отцу, потому что мне было больно видеть его… таким. Тогда, в последний раз, он сказал, что всегда есть шанс все исправить. Он сказал, что нашел способ снова вернуть мне отца. Я тогда посмеялся и сказал, что своего старика буду любить в любом случае, — Ким кривит губы в болезненной улыбке. — А на следующее утро его привезли к нам. С выжженной Меткой.   
  
      Кенсу возле него напрягается, и Чонин чувствует, как его касается чужая злость. Он непонимающе смотрит на До, у которого блестят уголки глаз.   
  
      — Ненавижу… — хрипло. И уже громче снова: —  _Ненавижу_  эту Связь.  
  
      Чонин вздрагивает, распахивая глаза и невольно выпуская чужую ладонь, которая тут же сжимает простыню.   
  
      — Мои родители были Непредназначенными, и они любили друг друга. Так сильно, что не позволяли никому вмешиваться в их мир, строившийся в противовес всеобщему убеждению, что у них не может быть счастья. А когда мне было десять, отец встретил свою Пару. У меня на глазах разрушилась вся наша жизнь… Мама держалась только ради меня, но ее Метка уже была бледная. Ее Пара была мертва, так и не встретившись с ней, и это значило, что мы остались совсем одни, потому что отец полностью забылся. А потом она не выдержала… Меня забрали, когда мне было тринадцать, и я поклялся себе, что никогда не пойду на поводу у Связи. Что сам буду решать.   
  
      Ким слышит, как в ушах неспокойно шумит сердце. Он неотрывно смотрит на профиль Кенсу, который поворачивается к нему и слабо улыбается, будто испытывает от этого физическую боль.   
  
      — Кажется, я проиграл, верно?   
  
      Чонин выдыхает, тут же сгребая Кенсу в объятья и оставляя горячий поцелуй на влажном виске. До в полумраке цепляется за него, утыкаясь носом в шею и тяжело дыша.   
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Чонин, потому что о таком никогда не кричат. — Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно, слышишь?   
  
      Кенсу не отвечает, лишь издает какой-то задушенный звук и прижимается сильнее. Чонин засыпает с горьким привкусом чужой вины на языке. Все вопросы он решает оставить на потом.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Вопросов становится больше, когда в один прекрасный день Чондэ встречает его прямо у входа в управление.   
  
      — Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, — от неуверенности в чужом голосе Киму становится не по себе.  
  
      Тот самый код, который когда-то расшифровывал Кенсу, решили перепроверить. Чонин смотрит на результаты, тут же перекрывая Связь, чтобы ничем не выдать себя. Напарник не знает, как себя вести, поэтому просто молча сверлит пол, все же не выдерживая, когда Чонин не издает никаких звуков больше пяти минут.  
  
      — Что собираешься делать? — спрашивает Чондэ, невольно поглаживая собственную Метку на запястье, которая тут же отзывается приятным теплом. Он даже представить себе не может, что сейчас чувствует Чонин. Потому что у них с Бэкхеном все хорошо. Потому что его Пара не замешена во всем этом дерьме, в конце концов.   
  
      — Кто еще об этом знает? — голос резкий, холодный. Такой, который появляется только когда они находят тела.  
  
      — Пока только парень, с которым я работал над кодом. Чонин, ты ведь знаешь, что это пожизненное или смертное, верно?..   
  
      Ким ничего не отвечает, хватая ключи от служебной машины и стремительно покидая управление. Чондэ еле поспевает за ним.   
  
      Кенсу оказывается дома — в выходной у них были только совместные планы на вечер — и будто заранее чувствует, что должно произойти. Он открывает дверь, встречаясь глазами со своей Парой, и молча пропускает их внутрь.   
  
      Тишина длится пару минут, прежде чем Чонин нарушает ее резко кинутой фразой:  
  
      — Подними футболку.   
  
      Кенсу вздрагивает и бросает нервный взгляд на Чондэ, который все же отводит глаза.   
  
      — Покажи мне свою Метку, Кенсу, — повторяет Ким тоном, который пробирает до самых костей.  
  
      До неуверенно цепляется за ткань и тянет ее вверх, поворачиваясь спиной. В комнате раздается пораженный вздох, принадлежащий Чондэ, а Кенсу закусывает губу от окатившей его волны чужой ненависти. Он очень надеется, что не к нему, а к куску кожи на его левой лопатке. Выжженному лишь наполовину, потому что когда-то он  _не смог_  дотерпеть до конца. А теперь хочется все изменить, отмотав время назад. Но это невозможно.   
  
      — Почему?.. — задушенно спрашивает Чонин, и Кенсу, наконец, решается посмотреть ему в глаза. Там столько всего, что ему не нужно даже открывать Связь, чтобы стало больно.   
  
      — Ты знаешь, — горько улыбается До, опуская футболку. — Они забирали детей, которые пережили то же, что и я. И я был в числе добровольцев, когда они придумали способ безболезненного обрыва Связи. Ну, или не совсем безболезненного. На самом деле, боль была просто  _адская_ , и я не смог вытерпеть до конца. Мне повезло, что я остался жив, но это повлияло на цвет Метки и на ее работу…  
  
      — Поэтому у Связи нет границ?  
  
      Кенсу слабо кивает, понимая, что именно сейчас приходит их конец.  
  
      — Как вы это делаете и кто стоит во главе?   
  
      Он поджимает губы и смотрит в одну точку перед собой, потому что никогда не сможет сказать.   
  
      — А тела? — подает голос Чондэ. — Почему они все мертвы, если ты стоишь здесь, перед нами?  
  
      До не показывает, как больно колет вопрос. Он не хочет отвечать и пытается поймать взгляд Чонина, но тот смотрит куда угодно, только не на него.   
  
      — Они не должны были выжить.  
  
      И вот теперь Чонин смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Да так, что выворачивает всю душу наизнанку. И Кенсу понимает, что быть жестоким — единственный выход, который у него есть. Так будет всем лучше, поэтому он продолжает:  
  
      — Это были люди, которые являлись Парами тех, кто уже состоял в браке с непредназначенными. За деньги можно сделать все, даже если при этом ты обманываешь саму Судьбу.   
  
      — А мой отец? — вырывается из Чонина, и он до боли сжимает кулаки.  
  
      Кенсу чувствует, что ему тоже становится больно, но смотрит безразлично.  
  
      — Иногда обращаются и после потери Пары. Он просто не пережил, это была случайность.  
  
       _Случайность_. Эхом в голове Чонина, и он инстинктивно делает шаг назад, будто испугавшись призрака прошлого. Чондэ хмуро рассматривает До, представляя, что его Бэкхен стоит вот так же перед ним и спокойно говорит о множестве убийств. Он все еще не знает, что сделал бы в таком случае, поэтому настороженно смотрит на Чонина, который снимает с крючка легкую куртку и бросает ее Кенсу.   
  
      — Одевайся, — кидает он растерянному парню.  
  
      Когда До уже полностью одет, Чонин подходит к нему, все так же не смотря в глаза. Звук защелкнувшихся наручников больно бьет по ушам в наэлектризованной тишине.  
  
      Они едут минут двадцать, и никто не произносит ни слова. Чондэ понимает, что, какой бы выбор ни сделал его напарник, он поддержит его. Потому что ради Бэкхена он бы тоже сделал все.   
  
      Заброшенное многоэтажное здание на окраине города встречает их лишь полумраком вечера и шумом крыльев улетевших в испуге птиц. Когда Чонин снимает наручники, Кенсу невольно пытается запомнить последние прикосновения Пары, которые сейчас кажутся самыми желанными.   
  
      — У тебя ведь с собой пистолет? — Чондэ дергается от вопроса, но кивает, не спеша доставать оружие из кобуры.   
  
      — Чонин, ты ведь не делаешь сейчас глупостей, верно?   
  
      Напарник напряжен, и Ким не может ему соврать. Поэтому лишь — почти натурально — задорно улыбается и забирает пистолет.   
  
      — Что бы я ни делал, ты не должен это видеть. Поэтому возвращайся в управление и пиши заявление о пропаже табельного оружия.  
  
      — Чонин, что ты делаешь, черт возьми? — пораженно выдыхает приятель, ловя ключи от служебной машины.   
  
      — Езжай, Чондэ. И передавай Бэкхену привет.   
  
      Тот, помедлив, крепко сжимает в объятьях Кима, пряча глаза, и уходит, бросив быстрый взгляд на застывшего Кенсу. Парень слабо кивает ему в ответ. Кажется, в этот момент их жизни выходят на очередную кривую.  
  
      Когда отъехавшую машину уже не слышно, Чонин прокатывает пистолет напарника к чужим ногам.   
  
      — Теперь я знаю, что ты отлично умеешь стрелять, поэтому, думаю, разберешься, что с этим делать.  
  
      Чонин криво улыбается, пряча то, что бушует внутри. Перед глазами все еще стоит образ отца, который обещал, что нашел способ все  _исправить_. Который обещал действительно  _вернуться_. А внутри затапливает лавиной чувств, потому что Кенсу пробирается сквозь его защиту. Чонин знает, что его Пару ждет самое ужасное наказание. В управлении на днях подписали приказ о единой каре для всех, замешанных в этом деле. И он не может позволить сделать это с Кенсу. Но и зверь, жрущий его все эти годы изнутри, требует. Рвет грудную клетку. Потому что они убили его отца. Потому что он всю сознательную жизнь посвятил борьбе с этими ублюдками. И он  _не может_  просто так уйти. Даже если придется отдать собственную жизнь. Только взамен чужой, самой дорогой.  
  
      — Подними пистолет, — кивает на оружие Ким, но Кенсу не двигается с места, впиваясь в него беспомощным взглядом.   
  
      — Я сказал тебе поднять этот чертов пистолет, Кенсу! — срывается на крик Чонин, понимая, что перед глазами мутнеет.   
  
      Кенсу закусывает дрожащую губу и неуверенно берет в руки оружие, машинально снимая с предохранителя.   
  
      — Я даю тебе фору в три минуты, — объясняет хрипло Ким, удобнее укладывая в руке пистолет и опускаясь на лежащую у ног бетонную плиту. — Из нас двоих отсюда выйдет только один. Я надеюсь, что ты сделаешь все для этого, Кенсу.  
  
      До смотрит на него и открывает Связь, возможно, в последний раз позволяя себе почувствовать Пару.  
  
      —  _Я люблю тебя_ , — негромко говорит он, смотря прямо в глаза, прежде чем сорваться с места, зло вытирая рукавом куртки влагу с глаз.  
  
      Чонин поднимает голову к полуразрушенному потолку и начинает считать, не в силах стереть с губ болезненную улыбку…


End file.
